Protegiendo al Gatito
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Tras la batalla contra Chat Blanc, Marinette tomó una decisión bastante radical sobre su compañero de aventuras. Era mejor ser honesta con él, Chat Noir debía dejar sus sentimientos de lado y continuar... antes que sus sentimientos por ella, lo llevaran a la perdición. [Spoiler de Chat Blanc]


**_Hello…. Me acusaron de que dejo cosas tristes y me voy así nomás... Solo tengo que decir al respecto..._**

**_¡Que lo voy a volver a hacer!_**

**_Spoiler de Chat Blanc_**

* * *

**Protegiendo al Gatito**

**Palabras: 976**

**Revisado por princessqueen**

.

* * *

Las estrellas decoraban el firmamento con sus brillantes luces. La ciudad parisina ya estaba completamente dormida, pero una jovencita de ojos celestes no podía dormir. ¿Cómo lo haría después de todo lo que había vivido?

Por un momento, por un brillante y efímero momento, había creído que al fin podría demostrarle su amor a Adrien a través de la boina que le hizo, pero no... Nuevamente todo se había ido por un tubo porque Chat Noir había sido akumatizado en un futuro aterrador.

Bajó la cabeza hasta pegarla contra el frio metal de las protecciones del balcón.

Chat Blanc había hablado un poco de más, mientras luchaba contra él, ¿Acaso ellos estaban teniendo un romance en el futuro? Qué Hawk Moth lo akumatizara ¿fue porque ella le había roto el corazón? ¿Por qué le rompería el corazón si, según él, estaban disfrutando de su amor?

¡Hasta el hámster que le comentó, aquella vez que fue a desayunar a su casa, salió a colación!

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando o lo que habia pasado ahí, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo por su compañero de aventuras porque aquel futuro que vio, no se lo deseaba. ¿Es que saber que ella era Ladybug, no lo había hecho replantearse sus sentimientos? Ella recordaba claramente, como Chat Noir le decía que no estaba enamorado de Marinette, ¿sería que simplemente aceptó a la chica bajo la máscara?

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —se preguntó aturdida. Tikki no tardó en posarse junto a ella—. Tikki, ¿qué hago? ¿Por qué acepté a Chat Noir en el futuro? ¿Fue por la misma razón por lo que lo besé cuando olvidé a Adrien? —cuando levantó la mirada, la pequeña Kwami pudo ver como su portadora tenía sus bellos ojos celeste lleno de lágrimas—. Siento muchas ganas de llorar y no sé por qué...

—Marinette... —susurró Tikki. Ella creía saber qué era lo que había sucedido, pero tenía que quedarse callada, pues no podía decir nada más—. Piensa en lo bueno. Sabes que eres la mejor para buscar soluciones, así que seguramente encontrarás algo para que aquel destino nunca sea un punto en nuestro futuro.

—Tikki —susurró, dejando que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, finalmente se soltaran— Necesito proteger a Chat Noir, necesito proteger a mi gatito.

La Kwami de la creación se acomodó sobre la cabeza de Marinette, tratando de darle la confianza y la fortaleza para lo que vendría.

...

Aquella patrulla iba a ser la última que ambos harían juntos, porque así lo había decidido para evitar que algo pase a mayores.

—My lady —preguntó, confundido, cuando la encontró observando el cielo nocturno, totalmente relajada— ¿No íbamos a patrullar?

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo, palmeando el lugar junto a ella—. Es importante.

—Mis dos pares de orejas te escuchan —trató de bromear, pero la mirada seria de su compañera, lo hizo sentar de golpe a su lado— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Chat Noir —empezó a hablar sin mirarlo—, no debes seguir intentando que te ame.

—Oh —comentó desganado—. Ese discurso ya me lo sé, my lady...

—¡Es que tú no entiendes! —cuando volvió la mirada hacia él, Chat Noir pudo notar que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Ladybug?

—Hace unos días, vi un futuro alterno —comentó, corriendo la mirada una vez más—. En esa realidad, ambos estábamos en una relación, incluso sabías mi identidad civil...

—Oh, ¿Y eso no es grandioso? —preguntó confundido.

—No —negó—, porque debido a eso, Hawk Moth te akumatizó...

—Oh...

—Vi como destruiste todo, Chat —le comentó, mirando sus manos—. Tu poder era tan apocalíptico que yo... tuve que salvarte desde el pasado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, al notar como los hombros de la superheroina empezaban a moverse producto de un llanto contenido.

—Chat, yo no quiero que pases por eso. No quiero verte perdido como vi a Chat Blanc.

—¿Chat Blanc? —repitió confundido. Algo dentro de él se removió inquieto, al descubrir su nombre de akumatizado.

—Escúchame, gatito —tomó ambas manos del superhéroe, soltando finalmente las lágrimas de sus ojos—. No puedo enamorarme de ti, no podemos amarnos. Si antes era peligroso, ahora que sé que puede ser apocalíptico... no quiero arriesgarme a perderte así.

—My lady... —se liberó del agarre de su compañera, para tomarla del rostro y limpiar sus mejillas con sus dedos pulgares, con delicadeza—, ¿qué fue lo que te hice en ese futuro?

—Nos destruimos —confesó, tratando de bajar la mirada—. Por favor, Chat, necesito protegerte.

Chat Noir la soltó, sin dejar de mirarla. Al verla tan derrotada no supo como alegar nada contra su pedido. ¿Cómo deshacerse de sus sentimientos? Eso si que sería difícil... pero...

—¿No puedes enamorarte de mí? —le preguntó, una vez más.

—No, no puedo hacerlo, Chat Noir. Si antes solo me regia por las normas de los Miraculous, ahora que vi las consecuencias, sé que es lo correcto.

El rubio dio un largo suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Será difícil, pero lo intentaré —le prometió, aunque más era para sí mismo que para ella—. Si mis sentimientos por ti, causarán tu perdición, ¿cómo seguir con ellos?

—Chat —exclamó, poniéndose de pie—, yo...

—No te preocupes, entiendo. Te juro que esta vez sí lo entiendo —cerró los ojos, volviendo a suspirar—. Así que no te preocupes por mí. Intentaré seguir adelante en mi vida civil, tal vez, buscarme una novia —comentó, como si aquello no fuera importante en realidad.

—Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo...

—Lo sé —tomó su mano y como hacia normalmente, le dio un beso en ella—. Gracias por eso, Bugaboo...

Cuando Chat Noir se retiró, ella volvió a sentarse sobre la viga.

—Solo quiero protegerte, gatito... —susurró—. No sé bien por qué ocurrió eso, pero si mis sentimientos pueden generarte ese estado mental... no puedo dejar que florezcan.

.

.

.

.

¡Chan!

Sorry, tenía que soltarlo, necesitaba canalizar mis emociones en algo bien super duper sad...

Siempre hago insertos de capitulos con Plagg y Adrien de protas, hoy decidí hacerlo desde el lado de Marinette.

_Para los que me mensajearon, sí, sé que muchos se acordaron de C'est La Vie con el capitulo de Chat Blanc, yo igual... Incluso la actitud de Blanc, me acordó un poco a la personalidad del «Gato perdido» de Lucha conjunta... Le acerté un poco a como podría comportarse akumatizado._

_Y con respecto a Gabriel, la segunda parte de C'est La vie «C'est Ma Vie» tiene como punto de conflicto la rebeldia y el enfrentamiento constante de Adrien con Gabriel... Y en un inicio estaba algo dudosa de como manejarlo, pero ahora... Uff... esos capitulos ya se armaron solitos en mi cabeza, voy a empezar a escribirlo luego!_

_Y eso, Adrien merece amor... y ese amor lo tiene Marinette... ;o; Pero es tan difícil de que lo alcance que ya no es triste... es cruel ;o;_

¡Estamos leyéndonos!

.

Aquatic

.

09 de Noviembre 2019


End file.
